I'm sorry
by rage.and.inspiration
Summary: SasuSaku, onshot, R&R. Sasuke came back, Sakura finds herself hating him, until she had the chance to kill him herself. fluff.


_I'm sorry. _The words echoed in my head, repeating like a steady heatbeat. With each thump a new tear strolled down my flushed cheeks. The rain outside was beating down harder than ever. I wished halfwayi was outside, so my tears wouldn't show.

_I'm sorry._ Why did he have to say _that? _I can't believe all the time he stood infront of me. I didn't say anything, or show any emotion, at all. Actually I was just like him. Exactly like him. But that made it hurt more. Everything made it hurt more. I opened my eyes to the picture. The only one that has him in it. He was slouching over, galring up at sensei or rubbing his head. I threw it to the ground. The glass shattered, the noise was deafening to my ears that have only heard whispers, silence.

_I'm sorry._ I was sorry too. I was sorry that I wished he would never come back, so I wouldn't have to face him again. I'm sorry I'm still the weak defenseless girl that needs you around to save her. I'm sorry, most of all, that I couldn't even look at you, even though you've been on my mind ever since the day you-

I still can't bring my self to say it. You said you were sorry. For what? I have no idea, I didn't give you time for that. I doubt you know where I live otherwise you'd be knocing already. Or you are there just can't come up with the nerve to say anything. Or your just watching me, laughing at me. Cause that's all I was to you, a joke, a nuisance in you everyday routines, an _annoyance._

I tired so hard for you. First to get you to just notice me, then I tried harder to forget you. I tried harder to stop, loving you. Loving you huh? True love never fails. Love will conquer all. RIGHT.

I looked up at the shadows on my walls. I closed my eyes and whipered, "But you came back."

Silence. Again there was silence. A facotor I have learned to accept. Something I needed, wanted, something that made me feel happy.

That is, until the silence was broken.

"What!" I spat at the knock from my door.

Nothing.

"I'm coming."

"Oh really?" said a male voice.

"Shut it."

I wiped my face and opened the door. I've gotten good at cocealing it when I cry, but my tricks weren't enough for Mr. Genius Uchiha.

"Look, I didn't mean to," he was stopped short by my saying, "No you didn't mean anything. You only came back to restart your clan or whatever. I have nothing todo with that because a) I don't love you. And b) You don't love me. Then there's c) If your alive by the end of today I will be surprised."

He gave that cockey smug look on his face, my anger softend. But I wasn't about to let him get away with anything. He treated me like crap, and he'll be crap. Not literally though.

I ran at him cuttng his right arm with a shuriken. His eyebrow raised. Then he disappeared, but I knew to where so I ran.

We were reunited at our old training ground outside the forest. I came here a lot now, to train with Tsuande, and Kakashi occasionally for missions and such. It was all part of being a kunochi I guess.

He came down at me from the trees, of course I traded places with a log by his foot, and came behind him, I grabbed his neck. I could have done a lot to him. He squirmed only to face me.

"I underestimated you."

"I noticed, it was too easy. I was expecting more."

"Well you do have a good chokehold."

"Whatever," I scoffed. I was enjoying this.

"But what to do with the boy…" I said mockingly. I could tell the "boy" thing made him angry, he was afterall, 19 now.

"Oh god." He seemed kind of, restlesss or something, definetly not like he was going to die.

I knew I couldn't kill him. Well I COULD, but yet couldn't. I physically could kill the heartbreaking Sasuke Uchiha right now, but then I would get to do this.

I lifted up his chin and place the Shuriken on his throat. I looked into his onyx eyes, daring myself to get lost in them again.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I'm not sure."

"Well what are you NOT going to to?"

"Let you go." I prided myself on the good, no GREAT, answer.

He looked at me and, smiled.

It wasn't the I'm ready to die smile, not the I'm happy happy smile, as if he had one, not the I'm faking this smile, but the fight smile. The one he uses when he is having fun. Not rollercoaster fun, but adrenaline rush fun. So I half sat half laid, on the ground, Sasuke under me, a shuriken held to his throat. And agianst all better judgement, after all the crap he put me through. After letting me think everything I ever wanted as a kid was impossible, excpet the ninja thing, I kissed him.

The rain was soaking me to the bone. I was freezing, that is until my lips had touched his. I have never felt, well happier any moment in my entire life. As the kiss got more passionate, and the dirt around was was fully turned into mud, I couldn't help but think of the words, _I'm sorry. _

The kiss broke and I found ,myself looking in his eyes again. Then he said, "Sakura?" in the most beutiul voice I have ever heard. I said, "uh yeah?"

"Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend."

I stared at him for a moment, than started laughing, he joined in. Laughing. Me and Sasuke LAUGHING, _together. _It's like it came from a dream. A really good dream. But if he hadn't said that the dream would be a litle diferent by now. _I'm being a perv… but I like it… I need therapy. _

And I said, "Sasuke?"

"Yes?" he replied in that unbelieveably sexy voice.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
